Disruption
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Despite a planetary lockdown of all transport and communications, Chau Sara was not completely forgotten by the Confederacy. However, the thin lifeline would be broken eventually...and for some people, at the worst moment possible.


_A/N_

_There's two sources for this oneshot, the original idea having popped into my mind while skimming the 3rd Edition Imperial Guard Codex of _Warhammer 40K_. Another thing that prompted the idea was the plothole presented in _StarCraft: Revelations_, as to how Confederate Marine Corps personnel were stationed on Chau Sara despite the lockdown. I doubt that they were there from the start considering that Collins called in Alpha Squadron as opposed to relying on the Colonial Militia and officially, the Confederates first fought the zerg on Mar Sara, not Chau Sara._

_Anyway, I'm guessing that like Mar Sara, the Confederacy intended to use Chau Sara as an experiment, throwing in expendable soldiers to gather data on the zerg. And with that personal take, the oneshot sprung into my mind. Had to be significantly altered first as doesn't support a right allignment and certain icons, but managed to post it._

_Disclaimer: _StarCraft _is the property of Blizzard Entertainment._

* * *

**Disruption**

**From: Chau Sara**

**To: Tarsonis**

**Date: 12/08/99**

**Begin Message**

Dear Marcus,

Well, we're finally here, Chau Sara. Three months since I joined the Marines but how long of that was spent in the ship is hard to tell, what with warp travel and all that. I can say for sure that it took about censored to muster the regiment and censored for the Colonial Fleet to arrive with transports. Even in this day and age, even the Confederacy had trouble keeping to a schedule. Or maybe the Council was working out how to /censored/.

Not that the time waiting was wasted of course, our final oath to serve the Confederacy of Man being given just as the first shuttles touched down at /censored, the entire process of getting us into orbit taking about /censored/. Once onboard the _Mammoth_-class Carrier /censored, we were split according as per Division and given our weapons and equipment. I've got my standard issue C-14 Gauss Rifle and CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit. There's some variation of course depending on one's role in the unit (such as those pyromaniacs known as Firebats), but it's all based on the same principle-point them at the enemy and pull the trigger.

To be honest, I didn't enjoy the trip that much. The officers all get their own quarters but the rest of us have to bunk together. Despite the air scrubbers, I suppose the smell was inevitable, but even so, the constant drills were bad enough. I swear to God, if the ship's corridors were made any smaller, it would make our armor redundant. And of course once we _had _our armor on, there was the daily training. Hand-to-hand combat, target practice, analysis and logistics…

Even so, we finally made it to Chau Sara, some Fringe World that you've probably never heard of and if it weren't for this letter, probably never would. It's one of the thirteen Core Worlds of the Confederacy apparently, but being a barren rock in the middle of nowhere coulda fooled me. Regardless, we touched down on the /censored/ I think, spending about /censored/ shuttling down, landing on the edge of /censored/.

It was a strange experience to tell the truth. We were never told exactly why we were shipped out to the galactic fringe, though I figure that the Sons of Korhal may have been at it again. Alpha Squadron dealt with the problem last month I understand and I guess that we're here to mop up the stragglers. Yet hardly anyone was about in town, the few that were either staring us with gratitude, loathing or in some cases, a combination of both. Another thing that struck me as odd was that there was no apparent rotation of garrison. I'd heard that we weren't the first unit to be dropped on Chau Sara and that we were being assigned to fill in for another unit which was to head off to do something more meaningful than deal with a bunch of terrorists. Whatever, I can bear with it. Along with the rest of censored, I'm currently stationed at censored, set in the censored. I've got to say that it's nothing like the recruitment ads you get on the holos-you know, with some faceless grunt holding a rifle in one hand and a banner depicting the stars and bars in the other.

Anyway, the automated bugle is sounding so I best be off lest I want to end up learning the art of peeling potatoes.

I hope this message reaches you Marcus. We don't know the full details but there's apparently some planetary lockdown going on, all communications to and from Mar Sara being heavily restricted. Probably some security measure against the SOK, but I figure that there's something else afoot. Still, Mengsk and his rebels would have nuked us to hell if we hadn't struck first so I suppose it pays to keep alert. I won't deny that I miss Tarsonis, but I'm glad I'm out here, doing something for the Confederacy and its people. Study hard and school and maybe you can come out here and join me!

Or not. Either way, I wish you all the best.

_Dom Vaughton_

**End transmission**

…

…

**Transmission being processed as per communications lockdown as per Colonial Crisis Act sub-section**

**Error: System failure**

**Cause: Unknown, preparing to**

**Error: Communications disruption**

**Cause: Unknown, attempting to establish link with Confederate HQ**

…

...

**Uplink failed to be established.**

**Warning: Unknown craft above Chau Sara. Class unknown. Configuration profile unknown. Point of origin unknown. Recommend…**

…

...

…

**System failure. Shutdown initiated.**

…

…

…


End file.
